No Digas Nada
by Ary.Love
Summary: No digas nada por favor que hablando el alma me destrozas quiero decirte tantas cosas quiero acordarme de tu olor no digas nada ten piedad solo te pido que mañana por la noche dormido me des la oportunidad... Una historia de un amor que solo puede vivirse en sueños...


**No digas nada**

-No sabes cuánto te quiero…-Me susurró al oído, acto seguido me miró a los ojos.

-Yo a ti te amo-Le dije muy cerca de sus labios, nuestras respiraciones se cruzaban y se mezclaban haciendo una sola, la miré a los ojos y poco a poco me acerqué a sus labios para fundirnos a ambos en un apasionado beso pero justo en el momento en el que mis labios rozaron los suyos ella desapareció…

**Pi ... Pi... Pi...**

Sonó la alarma de mi cuarto.

-Claro, fue solo un sueño-Me dije a mí mismo en un susurro-Solo así puedo volver a estar contigo-Me dije mientras me dirigía al baño, entré a la ducha la abrí y mientras el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo desnudo me acordaba de ella, de mi amiga, mi mejor amiga de la cual me había enamorado-Bien hecho Edward, sabías que jamás ibas a estar con ella, ella es un sueño perfecto y tú solo su amigo-Me dije al recordar como pasó todo, ya era mucho tiempo el que había pasado Terminé de bañarme e inmediatamente salí de la ducha caminé hasta mi cuarto, tomé mi ropa y me la puse, cuándo finalmente estaba listo acomodé mi cabello, me puse un poco de perfume y salí de mi habitación, llegué al comedor y me encontré a mi madre haciendo el desayuno en la mesa ya estaban Jasper y Emmett.

-Hola Edward-Dijeron los dos al unisono un poco adormilados.

-Hola chicos-Les dije mientras caminaba a mi asiento y me sentaba en uno de ellos-Hola mamá-Le dije a mi madre dándole un beso en la mejilla cuando se agacho a servirme mi comida.

-Hola Edy-Me dijo ella regresándome el beso, acto seguido regresó a la cocina, yo tomé mi plato y me lo serví sin decir palabra alguna en la mesa, solo podía pensar en ella, después de desayunar me cepillé los dientes cogí mis cosas y salí de la casa.

Iba caminando pacíficamente por la acera con mis auriculares puestos intentando sacarla de mi mente pero no podía hacerlo, su recuerdo aun venía a mi mente, podía recordar el último día que la vi, estaba muy linda como siempre pero jamás olvidaré lo que pasó ese día, todo era confuso, cerré mis ojos y mientras pasaba una canción recordaba cómo pasó todo volví a sentir su mano en mi hombro y era justo la chica a la que quería evitar para dejar de enamorarme cada vez que me hablaba.

-Hola Edward-Me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder.

-Hola Bella-Dije finalmente mientras tocaba mis mejillas para hacer el inútil intento de bajar la tonalidad de rojo de ellas pero era algo inútil.

-Ammm ¿Vamos?-Me dijo un poco nerviosa, le sonreí y le dije-Vamos-Por lo que ambos caminamos al colegio, íbamos caminando pero nadie decía nada, había un absoluto silencio que invadía el ambiente por lo que decidí romper ese horrible silencio en el que estábamos.

-¿Cómo has estado?-Le pregunté mirándola de reojo.

-Estoy…-Hizo una pausa-No lo sé-Suspiró-Edward yo… Tengo que decirte algo muy importante-Me dijo haciéndome detener en una esquina de la calle.

-Dime, ¿Qué paso?-Le pregunté confundido.

-Lo que pasa es que…-Suspiró-No sé cómo decirte esto es que es muy difícil para mí-Me dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Dime, puedes confiar en mí-Le dije tomando su cara y obligándola a verme a los ojos, ella me miró y volvió a suspirar.

-Edward lo que pasa es que me voy-Me dijo volviendo a bajar la vista.

-Te vas de… ¿Vacaciones?-Le pregunté con una falsa sonrisa.

-No…-Dijo, hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó-Me voy Edward no solo de vacaciones, me voy del país-Se cortó y se convirtió en un río de lágrimas.

-No llores-Le dije mientras la abrazaba e intentaba verme fuerte y no llorar aunque el sentimiento pudo más por lo que no pude evitar llorar con ella-Bella…-Suspiré-No te preocupes, ya verás que esto solo es un chiste de tus padres, te vas a quedar, además Alice y Rosse son novias de mis hermanos, ellas no se irán ¿Verdad?-Le pregunté mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Ellas no, pero yo me iré a estudiar actuación en Inglaterra, me iré muy lejos y no sé cuándo volveré-Me dijo mientras me abrazaba, de pronto una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla la sequé de mi rostro y la abracé con fuerza.

-¿Cuándo te iras?-Le pregunté fríamente.

-Hoy…-Esa palabra retumbó en mi mejilla, aun duele como la última vez y solo al recordar esa palabra mi corazón se desquebraja y deja de latir es justo como si una estaca se clavara en mi corazón y gracias a esta él dejara de latir.

-¿Hoy?-Volví a preguntar mucho más asustado-No te puedes ir, Bella no puedes dejarme-Le dije en un inútil intento de hacerla reaccionar para que se quedara pero ella no me escuchó.

-Edward lo siento pero no puedo cambiar mi decisión, me tengo que ir-Me dijo firme.

-Bella…-Susurré su nombre el cuál ella alcanzó a oír.

-¿Si?-Me preguntó sonriente.

-Ammm yo solo quería decirte que…-No podía decírselo, ella no sentiría lo mismo por mi-No nada, solo quería decirte que espero que tengas un lindo y placentero viaje y que no te olvides de mí.

-Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir una palabra.

Cuando llegó la noche supe que su vuelo saldría ya para irse y no volver tal vez un mes, dos meses, quizá años o quizá se iría para siempre, no podía evitarlo pero si intentarlo por lo que salí de mi casa, tomé prestado el auto de mi padre y lo conduje hasta el aeropuerto, vi allí a mis hermanos junto a sus novias y como despedía a Bella también estaban ahí mis padres y obviamente sus padres la despedían con lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

Me quedé parado observando la conmovedora escena, pero mi cuerpo no se movía.

-A los pasajeros del vuelo 5311 con destino a Londres-Inglaterra por favor abordar el avión-Se escuchó en los parlantes, vi como todos la abrazaban, me fijé en su triste expresión, no aguanté más y corrí hacia ella, entré por la cabina la cual me llevaba a su avión.

Creí que era demasiado tarde pero la vi subiendo por la escalera del avión, corrí hasta ella subí detrás suyo y alcancé a travar con mi pie la puerta para que esta no se cerrara.

-Espera-Dije con la voz agitada-No puedes irte sin despedirte de mi-Le dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Edward…-Dijo ella mientras me abrazaba-Creí que no vendrías-Me dijo muy feliz.

-No podía dejarte ir sin despedirme-Le dije abrazándola con todas las fuerzas que tenía pero tuve que soltarla.

-Bueno, yo… Voy a extrañarte mucho-Me dijo al ver que las turbinas del avión se encendían, me dio un beso en la mejilla y finalmente entró al avión, bajé de la escalera y así fue como la vi marcharse…

¿Por qué la dejé irse?-Pensé al dejar de recordar el último día que la vi, ya iba a ser un año de vivir con su recuerdo, claro que había salido con más chicas pero no hay ninguna como ella pero por mi cobardía lo único bueno de todo es que la tengo en mis sueños, se presenta como una hermosa figura de amor en mi mente y solo en mis sueños ella podría amarme, ella es simplemente un sueño.

Seguí caminando y finalmente llegué al colegio, el día transcurrió aburrido, al finalizar las clases me dirigí a mi casa, solo quería llegar a mi cama y quedarme profundamente dormido para poder estar con ella por lo menos una tarde.

Llegué a mi casa, gracias a mi suerte mis padres no estaban ni mis hermanos así que me dirigí a mi cuarto, me recosté en mi cama, abracé a mi almohada y pude quedarme dormido.

-Bella, siempre quise tener la oportunidad de poder hablarte una vez más-Le dije al verla aparecer por mi puerta, ella no decía nada solo me miraba, se acercó a mi entonces intentó hablar pero la detuve-No digas nada por favor que hablando el alma me destrozas quiero decirte tantas cosas, quiero acordarme de tu olor, no digas nada por favor no vaya a ser que me despierte de un sueño en el que puedo verte y aun puedo hablarte de mi amor, no digas nada ten piedad, solo te pido que mañana por la noche dormido me des la oportunidad-Le dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios, iba a besarla pero una luz apareció, parpadeé una vez y ella había desaparecido.

Cada día era parecido, todos los días la miraba solo en mis sueños y aunque me duele cada vez que me despierto prefiero tenerla como una falsa ilusión cada noche que no tenerla nunca.

Paso ya más de un año de su partida, yo caminaba por la acera, todo era parecido al día que no volví a verla, me coloqué los auriculares y continué caminando esta vez rumbo a mi casa, de pronto sentí que alguien tocaba mi hombro. Me du la vuelta para poder ver de quien se trataba y me sorprendí mucho al verla frente a mí.

-Be-Bella?-Pregunté sorprendido y asustado.

-Hola-Me dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí-Le dije muy feliz mientras la abrazaba.

-Estoy feliz de haber vuelto-Me dijo muy feliz, casi igual de feliz que yo-Te extrañé mucho, no podía quedarme allá.

-¿Me extrañaste?-Le pregunté confundido.

-Si, eres la primera persona a la que quería ver y apenas bajé del avión quise buscarte antes de que cualquiera me viera aquí-Me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Bella, no sabes cuánto te extrañe, Bella cada noche…-Me detuve, no tengo el valor de decírselo.

-¿Cada noche?-Me preguntó confundida.

-No es nada-Le dije agachando la cabeza.

Ella suspiró y me miró enojada posando su mirada sobre mis ojos.

-¿Es una broma verdad?-Me preguntó enfurecida-Volví por ti ¿No lo entiendes? Edward creí que eras más inteligente o… que me querías, Edward yo estoy enamorada de ti, volví para poder estar contigo y tu…-Se detuvo-No, ya sé porque te portas como el "Desentendido"-Me dijo-Lo que pasa es que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, debí saberlo un chico tan lindo como tu inteligente, guapo, sincero, honesto y… Todo lo que una chica quisiera no podría estar con una chica como yo, perdóname por quitarte tu tiempo, me iré y no volverás a verme, será como si esto jamás hubiera pasado-Al finalizarlo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, pero yo no podía dejarla ir, no podía perderla otra vez.

Corrí hacia ella, la tomé del brazo, la regresé hasta mí y finalmente le dije.

-Bella, lo que yo quería decirte era que cada noche e soñado contigo desde que te fuiste no e podido sacarte de mi mente y que estoy más enamorado de ti como nunca lo estuve o estaré de alguien, Bella yo te amo-Al finalizar la besé, ella correspondió a mi beso el cual fue dulce y tierno pero inmediatamente se fue convirtiendo en fuerte y apasionado.

-Edward yo…

-Shhh-Le dije poniendo mi dedo sobre sus labios-No digas nada…

Fin.


End file.
